


A Closeted Situation

by Thenonehater



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Lord Boxman is a Good Dad, Villain father figure, mr. Gar is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Nobody would like slapping Mr.Gar for being stupid right ? Well Boxman did.





	A Closeted Situation

Lord Boxman swore if there was a god, it was laughing at him right now.Being stuck with arch nemesis in a closet, on Saturday was not how he wanted to spend his weekend at all.

“So, huh this is awkward?”

Lord Boxman rose his eyebrows at that.

“Really, _Gene_? I thought this was quite nice.” The sarcasm was just dripping from his voice.

“You don’t need to be an ass about, and it’s _Mr.Gar_  ,to you Boxman!”

All Mr. Gar received, was a blank stare and a raised eyebrow. Before Mr.Gar could even retort and ask why he was in the bodega( probably to steal or destroy things). Lord Boxman did the last thing, he expected.

Lord Boxman pounded on the door and screamed for help.

“KO, ARE YOU OUT THERE ?!”

Baffled, Mr.Gar tried to get him to just  _shut up because_ , god this was an embarrassing situation, when he heard a muffled reply.

“Lord Boxman ?”

The thought to reply to KO, quickly crossed Gar’s mind before Lord Boxan replied himself.

“YES MY BOY, LISTEN COULD YOU GET US OUT OF HERE ? ME AND YOUR BOSS SEEMED TO BE LOCKED IN.”

Another muffled reply from KO.

“Yes sir! I will just be a few minutes promise, and I’ll be back with the key!

Lord Boxman did a quick fist pump and, “THANK YOU,KO!”

And, Mr.Gar heard hurried footsteps and a sigh of relief from Lord Boxman.

“What was that,Boxman?”

Lord Boxman’s eyes narrowed at that comment. A small comment ,yes, but he new all too well the malice behind it, in fact he could feel it.

“I don’t know, what do you mean _Gene_ , Are you talking about me, talking to KO? Or are you referring to how I got us out of this situation?”

That was the final straw for Mr.Gar, He grabbed Lord Boxman by his lab coat and bringing Lord Boxman face to face with himself.

“Why pray tell, are you suddenly so buddy-buddy with KO!?”

Lord Boxman’s facade broke, and Mr.Gar finally saw a side of him that most, don’t get to see.Then in a flash Lord Boxman, switched their positions, bringing Mr.Gar face to face with him, while himself on top of Mr.Gar and then slapping him across the face.

“Look here _Gene_ , the boy needs a stable father figure,to which you are not. I know what it’s like growing up without one, which is why i'm so buddy-buddy as you put it. Believe it or not Gar, I am a good dad. I treat my sons and daughter with respect and-

They both heard the quick hurried footsteps of a 6 to 11 year old, and stopped their quarrel. All too quick for someone his size, Lord Boxman pushed himself off of Mr.Gar and lean against the back wall.

And Mr.Gar fell out of the broom closet.  
  
“Are you okay Mr.Gar ?!”

Then, as quickly as he fell, Mr.Gar was helped up by an all too enthusiastic KO.The after mumbling to the worried boy he was fine,adjusted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. His gaze fell on Lord Boxman once more, who was walking toward Enid at the cash register.

Before Mr.Gar, could even call out to her for a fighting pose, she stood up and payed for a product ?!

Mr.Gar rushed his way to the counter and slammed his hand down on it, and glared at Lord Boxman.Who,just had a bored and annoyed look on his face.

“What do you think you’re doing Boxman ?”

“For your information, _Gene_ , I put in an order for a special birthday cake for Darrell and Shannon. You know how twins are right ? They fight over everything, but god, you better treat them the same, or else am I right ? Now if your done, I have a party to prepare for back home.” His attention to Enid, and payed for his goods.

Before Lord Boxman could walk out the store, KO ran over to him. He gave him tight hug and a kiss on the forehead, and Mr.Gar could have sworn he heard him saying that Darrel and Shannon could wait to see him tomorrow for the party. Then Lord Boxman gave quick glare at Mr.Gar and walked out, and KO went back to cleaning the back of the Bodega.

He stood there for about a minute, before he noticed Rad and Enid staring at him. Then at an inhuman speed turned his head around.

“GET BACK TO WORK”

Mr.Gar, then went to look for KO, because as much as he hated Boxman, he had a point.The boy needed some kind of stable figure in his life. And maybe , just maybe He could be that for KO.


End file.
